Taboos
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: Miranda use to babysit the Styles children when she was in high school. Years later, she finds herself debating whether to partake in the Taboo known as AJ Styles or if it is better to walk away before hurting anyone.
1. Chapter 1

It was dizzying, I had never experienced a kiss as intense as this  
one.  
Did that make it worse that it was happening or better? He was  
divorced,  
and single so why did I feel slightly guilty?  
My heart was beating so fast, I found myself wondering if he could  
hear  
it. He pulled his lips from mine and I stood there frozen for what  
seemed  
like eons. If he hadn't had his muscular arm wrapped around my waist,  
I'm  
sure I would have collapsed; my legs felt like jelly. It was the sound  
of  
him saying my name softly that brought me back to the present.  
"Miranda?  
Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Mmmhmm..." was the only response I could give him, which made him  
chuckle. His thumb brushed against my cheek bringing heat to both of  
them,  
I knew instantly I was blushing. I watched him move some hair from my  
forehead and once our eyes locked he smiled. It sent a shiver  
throughout  
my body.

"I've wondered all week what it would be like to kiss you, now that I  
know,  
I want to do it again. You're a beautiful woman, Miranda. Smackdown  
will  
be over in 20 minutes, you can come back to the hotel with me. I'm  
asking  
you to spend the night with me, would you?" He asked, hoping I would  
say  
yes.

"I-I can't! I'm sorry!" It took every ounce of willpower in  
my body to  
pull away when I just wanted to stay. "I know your Ex, she trusted  
me in  
your home. She trusted me with your children. Now I'm going to  
turn  
around and sleep with you? What kind of person does that make me? I  
shouldn't have shown up at the live show and then spent the last  
week  
flirting with you. I need to go!" I said before I ran from his  
locker  
room crying. I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid and  
selfish. I  
could hear him yelling my name after me, but I just kept going.

*Seven years earlier*

I rang the doorbell to the house that had become my second home. I was  
a  
sophomore in high school and I spent many of the hours I wasn't at  
school,  
babysitting for the Styles' children. It was by far the best  
babysitting  
job I had held, I loved the kids and Ally, Mrs. Styles was wonderful.  
I  
had let all my other babysitting jobs go, there wasn't a need to  
keep  
them. Ally knew that if I was not in school, she could count  
on me  
to come over even at short notice. That was what had happened today,  
a  
frantic phone call from Ally. The door opened, and Ally looked at me  
gratefully. "Oh Miranda! Thank god you're here! I'm sorry for  
such short  
notice, the phone rang, and it was the medical staff at TNA. AJ got  
hurt  
and they were taking him from the show to the hospital. Luckily, they  
are  
only two hours away! I am just such a mess and I knew you were the  
one  
person I could turn to for help." She explained while trying to run  
around  
grabbing items.

"It's ok Mrs. Styles, it's fine. You go, and I'll watch the  
kids, we'll  
have fun. Don't worry about anything here, if you need me to, I can  
spend  
the night here and make sure the kids are in bed and up for the bus in  
the  
morning before I head to school." I followed her around trying to be  
as  
helpful as possible and attempting to calm her down.

"You are a life-saver yet again Miranda! I'll call if it looks like  
I'll be there all night. Thank you!" Ally grabbed my hands as she  
thanked me and gave them a squeeze. I gave her a nod and watched her  
hurry out the door. She called 4 hours later, "AJ tore something in his  
shoulder, they have him in surgery to repair it now. Are you sure about  
staying the night? I could try to get a hold of my sister, she's an  
hour away from there." I could tell by her voice that she was nervous,  
even though she asked about my well-being first.

"Mrs. Styles, I'm sure. The kids are already sleeping, I'll just lock  
up and sleep on the couch. The kids need to be up and, on their buses,  
nearly an hour before I need to be at school. It will be fine. Don't  
worry about the kids or me." I reassured her.

"Oh no, if you are being kind enough to stay the night, I insist that  
you sleep in our bed! The couch is uncomfortable, you'll never get a  
good night's sleep on that thing. Please promise you'll take the bed.  
Otherwise, I'm calling my sister and as soon as she gets there I'll have  
her send you home to your own bed." She replied, and I knew she meant  
it.

"Okay, I promise I'll sleep in the bed. Now go grab some food or  
coffee, it's going to be a long night for you." I verbally nudged her to  
get off the phone with me and to relax. Finally, she thanked me for the  
50th time and hung up. I liked Ally very much, but it wasn't the only  
reason staying over wouldn't be a heartbreak for me. My home life was  
turbulent, so having an excuse to be somewhere else was part of the  
reason I babysat for her kids so often. It was also just nice to see  
what a family was really supposed to be like. I had promised to sleep in  
the bed, but I couldn't. I walked to the front door and locked the  
house, then walked across the room to the desk in the living room so I  
could turn the light off. I picked up the picture frame that sat there  
next to the desk light. It was Ally's wedding picture, the couple was  
smiling broadly at the camera. I could tell they loved each other a  
lot. I had never met Ally's husband, basically because when he was home  
there wasn't a need for a babysitter. I looked at the picture, Ally's  
husband was very handsome. I replaced the picture on the desk and shut  
the light out, curling up on the couch and falling asleep. The next  
morning was hectic, I explained where their mom had gone and then I got  
them off to school before heading there myself. It was several weeks  
before I got a call from Ally.

"Miranda, I need a huge favor. Could you come over and just watch the  
kids while I run to the store? I've been so busy taking care of AJ, I  
barely noticed that we were running out of things. He's sleeping and  
it's the first chance I've had." She sounded exhausted.

"I'll be over in just a few minutes." I responded. Once I arrived she  
went off to the store and I went to find the kids. I was headed down  
the hallway to their rooms, on the way I passed Ally's bedroom.

"ALLY?" I heard the melodic, southern accent yell. I thought about  
what to do for a moment, maybe I would be able to help. I walked to the  
door and knocked lightly.

"Um...Mrs. Styles went to the store to grab some groceries." I said as  
I hesitantly poked my head into the room, just in case he was out of bed  
and not clothed or uncovered below the waist. "Hi Mr. Styles, I'm  
Miranda the babysitter. I was just going to watch the kids while she  
was gone. She should be back soon, is there something maybe I can help  
you with?" I asked.

"Right, Miranda, Ally has mentioned you. If you don't mind,  
I could use some help. It's time for another pain pill and my shoulder  
is killing me, they are here on the bedside table. If you could just  
hand me one and that glass of water, I would be very appreciative." He  
said. I knew I could help with that.

"Sure, I can do that." I responded as I walked into the room and over  
the table. I handed him one of the pills, our fingers brushed against  
each other and I swear a jolt of electricity shot up my arm. I blushed,  
but I don't think he noticed. I handed him the glass of water and took  
it back once he had swallowed the pill. "Can I do anything else for you  
before I go see the kids?" I asked.

"Nah! Knowing these damn narcotics, I'll be sleeping again in 10  
minutes and probably be drooling out of one side of my mouth. Thanks  
for the help, nice to finally see a face to go with the name." He said  
smiling. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. The mental picture  
of him asleep and drooling in that moment just struck me as funny.  
Luckily, he chuckled. "It was the drooling from one side of my mouth  
that got you wasn't it?" He grinned.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh. The picture popped into my head, and I  
couldn't help myself. It was nice to meet you to Mr. Styles, I better  
go check on the kids." I smiled and walked out of the bedroom. Over  
the next few weeks he was up out of bed and able to sit on the couch. I  
would come over and keep track of the kids while Ally would run errands.  
AJ, which is what he now insisted I call him, saying that 'Mr. Styles'  
was his father. We talked here and there in between me corralling the  
kids. One afternoon I came over and I suddenly realized that he was  
sitting on the couch with a frown, looking at me.

"You spend a lot of time over here watching the kids. You are a  
teenager, surely you have guys lined up around the block? What about  
your family, they must miss seeing you when you are here?" He asked  
curiously. I just laughed.

"Guys around the block? No. I'm mostly a bookworm, I do a lot of  
studying. I guess I'm a nerd. My family? I doubt most times they  
realize I'm not home. My parents are both alcoholics, who fight with  
each other over every little subject they can think of. I mean, I know  
they love me, or at least I choose to think they do. I know they love  
each other, though when they are both drunk, 'I Love You' is  
successfully dodging the object the other threw at them. Then they both  
pass out and I go and clean up the wreckage. I prefer to not  
be there much. I spend a lot of time here because I love babysitting  
the kids and when I'm not here, I'm usually at the library." I looked  
at him and spotted a gleam of understanding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know about your parents, Ally never said anything  
about it. I was lucky I guess; my mother was always sober. My father  
was an alcoholic though. He would come home after work drunk, and it  
was us kids that he would take his frustrations out on. He always  
showed up sober to our sporting events though, he was a big sports fan.  
That's when he would tell us he was proud of us, so I know he loved us.  
He was a Marine, and I think things he saw overseas before we were born  
really messed with his head. I learned a work ethic from him though,  
and when I became a father with the kids, I knew the things I wouldn't  
ever do." He shared. I told him that Ally didn't know about my  
parents and asked him not to tell him. It's not like either of my  
parents ever hurt me, yelled at me occasionally, but I knew that was the  
booze talking. AJ's shoulder healed, and he went back out on the road  
with TNA. The next two years seemed to fly by and I graduated high  
school. Between the money I had been saving from babysitting all those  
years, loans and scholarships I managed to pay for college. Once I left  
home, I went back rarely, a few holidays and I came back for my parent's  
funeral. They died in the same car accident, I wasn't at all surprised  
when the police determined alcohol was the cause. The estate took care  
of selling the house and then I had no reason to go back home.

*Seven Years Later*

At some point after I had run from the arena, it had started raining.  
I just kept walking down streets, I couldn't have told anyone where I  
had been walking if my life depended on it. My mind was on a loop,  
going from feeling guilty to feeling sad that I had left the arena. I  
know at one point I stopped in front of a bar and briefly considered  
going in and drinking myself numb. I had never picked up a bottle or a  
glass, I guess I have my parents to thank for that, I just knew friends  
telling stories about being depressed and getting drunk until they  
didn't have to deal with the emotions. As good as that idea sounded,  
ultimately, I just couldn't go in. I was soaking wet, leave it to me to  
not pay attention to a weather report. I could still feel AJ's lips on  
mine and couldn't help but think about whether I was being stupid to  
feel guilty about being attracted to him. Hadn't I been loyal enough to  
Ally? I was always there to help and even though I did it because I  
had wanted to, didn't that earn me pass? I was never  
inappropriate or ever would have considered it if the thought had been  
there. I wasn't the reason they divorced. They had been divorced for  
two years now, and he had been single since. I knew I hadn't gone to  
that live show a week ago by accident. I knew he would be there  
wrestling and I had made sure to get front row tickets. I had wanted  
him to see me there. It was familiar and comforting to see him smile at  
me again. I felt special that he had recognized me and remembered who I  
was. When the security guy from WWE had hunted me down and told me AJ  
had invited me back to see him, I felt like I had floated back there.  
His hug took on a new sense of security and the familiar scent of his  
cologne filled my nose. Spending the last few days with him just felt  
like where I was supposed to be. Didn't I deserve to be happy for once?  
I had stopped walking during my internal battle and when I finally  
focused on where I was, I was in front of the hotel I knew AJ was  
staying in. It was like a magnetic pull, I was in the lobby, then the  
elevator and then knocking on the door to his room. I heard some  
grumbling coming from the other side, he was most likely angry that I  
had run off on him earlier. I stood there, soaking wet from the rain  
and holding my breath until the door opened. His face registered anger  
and then what could only be described as shock. I felt relief when he  
gently pulled my arm moving my body into the room then reached over my  
head to close the door behind my back. Words couldn't even form in my  
mouth, I half expected him to still yell at me for leaving him standing  
there by himself in the locker room. I saw his arm go off to the side  
of my head, some women might have tensed thinking the man was about to  
back hand her. The thought never entered my head, I knew he wouldn't  
hurt me. I just stood there, silently staring at those ocean blue eyes.  
When I felt the robe wrap around me and the strong arm around my lower  
back, my whole body just relaxed. He took a step toward me and put his  
forehead against mine. We stood there quietly like that for a few  
minutes.

"You came back." He pushed all my wet hair back away from my face. "I  
wanted you to come back. Please don't leave again." It almost sounded  
like a plea as the words left his mouth. He spun us around until my  
back was against the wall and pressed his body to mine. I let a  
surprised gasp out that was quickly swallowed up by his mouth. The kiss  
was needier and sloppy compared to the one earlier. I didn't care. His  
mouth moved quickly to the crook of neck where it met my shoulder, a  
move that garnered a moan. Sucking against my skin, I knew there was no  
conceivable way I would escape a hickey. He was marking me, as his, making  
sure that anyone following (at least for the next week) would know  
someone had claimed me first. To me, there wasn't a single sexier  
thought than that, I moaned again just thinking about it. AJ's fingers  
started working at the buttons on my shirt, pushing the material off  
onto the floor. His hands found my cloth covered breasts and squeezed  
with a growl that gave me goosebumps. He reached behind me and freed  
them quickly. His normally smooth, southern voice was now deeper and  
thick with lust, "Fuck! You are perfect!" He made eye contact with me,  
"Do you even know how sexy you are?" It had been almost two years since  
I had been with anyone, and my boyfriend at the time was not exactly  
complimentary. In fact, he had cheated on me twice during the time we  
were together, so 'Sexy' wasn't exactly how he made me feel. "Well  
darlin', I'm just going to have to prove it to you." AJ returned his  
hands to my breasts, kneading them. I jumped when I felt his mouth  
latch on to a nipple, he gave a small chuckle. He alternated between  
sucking on the nipple and gently biting it. I can't lie, it felt so  
good! Goosebumps spread over my skin like a wildfire, I shivered and  
moaned. Air hit my nipple, causing it to stiffen a little more when his  
mouth moved to the other nipple. I felt his hand move across my abdomen  
and over to rest on my hip. His other hand moved lower down, deftly  
undoing the button on my jeans, then the zipper. The hand moved to the  
other hip right before tugging my jeans and panties down my legs in  
unison. Mouth still driving me crazy on my nipple, he held me steady as  
I moved to step out of my jeans. I moaned as he kissed down my stomach,  
"Hold on." AJ warned right before he grabbed one of my legs and threw  
it over his shoulder. He wasted no time, burying his face between my  
thighs and running his tongue between my wet folds. I cried out his  
name and threw my head back, hitting it against the wall with a thud.  
When his mouth attached itself to my clit and he began to suck on it, I  
would swear all I could see was white. My hips instinctively attempted  
to move against his mouth, but a hand went up onto one hip and trapped  
it against the wall, making me whimper in frustration. My hands found  
the top of his head and I wrapped my fingers in his shoulder length  
hair, holding it at its current position. Moans spilled out of my  
mouth in decreasing amounts of time between. AJ pushed his tongue into  
my wet slit and used it to tongue fuck me. It was the sweetest,  
unrelenting form of torture I had ever had the pleasure of enduring. I  
felt a tightening in my stomach, as his tongue continued to coax my  
orgasm. I tightened my grip on his hair, yanking at it as my body  
reached its peak and had no other choice but to surrender to him. I  
felt my entire body shudder against the wall, his name being repeated  
loudly in ragged and gasping breaths. It felt like I shattered like  
glass, into a million small shards during the most intense orgasm I'd  
ever had. I screamed loudly as his hands yanked me closer and he  
devoured my juices. I heard groans mixed with noisy slurping noises as  
he drank and lapped up every single drop. He cautiously removed my leg  
from his shoulder, making sure I was steady on my feet before letting go  
of me. He grinned like a Cheshire Cat, before crashing his lips into  
mine, kissing me with a lustful urgency. His mouth tasted of me and  
with half-hooded eyes, I couldn't help but smile back at him. "I would  
worship your body like that every chance I had and so much more if you  
were mine!" He whispered breathlessly into my ear, making me shiver at  
the thought.

I needed him! My body was on fire and every inch of my skin was  
tingling from the orgasm. He had already been sleeping when I knocked  
on the door, so he was only wearing gray boxer briefs. He let out a  
loud exhalation of breath when my hand slipped into his boxer briefs and  
wrapped my hand around his already rock-hard cock. It was fully erect,  
I judged that he was bigger in size and thickness to the one  
other man I had been with sexually. His cock was hard and there was a  
large vein that ran up the underside of it. What took me by surprise  
was how soft and smooth his skin was, almost like velvet. It encouraged  
me to stroke him, making him moan in response. Finally, he grabbed my  
wrist.

"I am not going to last if you keep that up, darlin'. It feels so good  
though! Miranda, I need you right now. Your so damn wet for me, and  
fuck, from what I could tell with my tongue you are tight. I need to  
feel that pussy wrapped around my cock, I crave the way you sound when  
you're screaming my name, and my desire is to make you cum for me and  
not want anyone else!" His eyes flickered and reflected the lust in his  
voice. The only response I could muster was a shake of my head, 'Yes'.  
AJ took my hand and led me over to the king size bed, whose sheets had  
been messed up where he had thrown them off to answer my knock. The  
bedside lamp was the only source of light in the room. The room itself  
now smelled like sex and AJ's cologne, an intoxicating mix. I sat down  
on the bed, I was surprised, they weren't the usually scratchy, cotton  
sheets you find in hotels. These were obviously Egyptian Cotton or some  
other type of higher quality cotton. It was soft, and smooth. I ran my  
hands over them as I watched AJ take the boxer briefs off. He climbed  
on the bed, supporting himself with his arms over me. We kissed  
passionately, then he trailed kisses down my neck, nuzzling in the crook  
briefly. He moved down the bed a bit and gave my breasts attention. He  
lifted his head to look up at me, hair haphazardly covering his face  
until he ran a hand through it to push it back. I smiled at him. With  
a smile he ducked his head back down and placed a small kiss just above  
my navel. I watched him sit up on his knees, reaching over to the table  
next to the bed and sliding the drawer open. I watched him retrieve the  
small, square foil package. I looked from it to him and back. He had  
been conscientious enough to have condoms, I was glad he had. I  
couldn't believe I would have not thought about that ahead of time! It  
was a relief to know he had thought about it, it didn't even matter to  
me if he had gone and picked them up earlier in the week or if he always  
kept some with him all the time. I reached up and snatched it out of  
his hand, I proceeded to rip open the package and slide it over his  
length. He laid me back onto the bed, using his knees to nudge my  
thighs open before settling himself between them. He positioned the tip  
at my opening, moments later he slowly pushed inside my wet tunnel. The  
two of us moan simultaneously at the sensation. Once he all the way in,  
he stayed perfectly still, giving me time to adjust to the delicious  
fullness I was enjoying. I ground my hips against him, a silent plead  
for him to move. He pulled back and slowly thrust back into me, until  
he set a comfortable pace. I rocked my hips to meet his thrusts and it  
wasn't long before we were both moaning loudly.

"OH...AJ... Fuck you feel so good! Please don't stop! Mm mm...oh  
god!" I just kept repeating over and over. The friction was amazing,  
and it was quickly re-sparking my body. My eyes almost rolled back into  
my head when his thumb moved to my clit and started to rub against it.  
The callous on his thumb causing me to thrust my hips up towards him.  
The sound of our bodies colliding into one another filled the room.  
Along with the sudden 'Sailor's Mouth' I had adopted, screaming out  
profanities and pleas for him to go faster or harder. I couldn't help  
it, there was something just so perfect about how his cock felt inside  
me. Like it was made just for my pussy. He complied with each of my  
requests and a few I hadn't even thought of asking for. I could feel  
that familiar fire starting to build within me. He was breathing heavy,  
his chest heaving with each thrust, both of our bodies slick with sweat.  
I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, and I really wanted him to  
cum with me. "Shit! AJ, I'm almost there! Fuck! Oh god! Cum with  
me!" I moaned out loudly.

He pushed his hair back and out of his face and made eye contact with  
me in between scrunching them closed, trying so hard to concentrate on  
not exploding right then. "Christ your body is perfect, you're perfect!  
I'm just about there!" He responded, resting his forehead against mine  
again. I wrapped a leg around his waist and my arms around his neck in  
anticipation. I knew this would be another mind-blowing orgasm,  
something about this man just made me crazy. I felt the convulsions  
coming and could feel my inner muscles clamp around him, keeping him  
from moving. It hit us both hard and fast, both of us screaming the  
other's name as we fell off the cliff together. I thought briefly how  
badly I felt for the people in the two rooms on either side of us. The  
thought was quickly brushed out of my head by the stars that filled my  
vision. I held on tightly to AJ as we both rode out our explosions, I  
could feel his cock twitching deep within me. Our heavy breathing  
filled my ears and then his body collapsing. I was lucky that he rolled  
to the side of me as his body completely relaxed. I think he probably  
would have crushed me if he had landed squarely on me. I laid there in  
the bed, trying to catch my breath. All those previous thoughts of  
guilt and the fact that he was years older than me no longer existed.  
Erased by the euphoria of the entire night with him. My body moved as  
he pulled me closer to him. Brushing the hair that was stuck to my face  
from the sweat, out of my eyes, I was greeted with a grin that could  
only be described as cocky. I managed to lift my head up and kiss it  
right off his face. "Are you alright?" He murmured into the kiss.

"Perfect." I murmured back to him. He broke up the kiss, but I was  
certain it was because he was still trying to catch his breath. I laid  
there cuddled up next to him, my arm draped lazily across his stomach.  
This was worth it! I knew even if nothing ever became of this  
'relationship', that I was glad I had come back. As if AJ could read my  
mind, he kissed the top of my head.

"You're staying the rest of the night, aren't you? Scratch  
that. Take some time off if you can, travel with me for a week or two.  
I owe you several proper dates, I did this all out of order. Somewhere  
down the road, when someone asks me how I started dating my beautiful  
girlfriend, I want to be able to say I took her to dinner." He  
chuckled.

"Oh...so I'm your girlfriend now?" I chuckled back. I figured I would  
tease him a bit, I also didn't want to get too excited about anything  
yet.

"Well, I don't expect you to let me call you that yet, unless you're  
okay with that. I assume you'd want me to take you out on a  
few dates first. You will be though!" He grinned.

"Hmmm...awfully sure about yourself, aren't you? I suppose I could let  
you take me on a few dates, I guess we'll see what happens after that,  
Mr. Styles!" I felt him playfully swat at my backside and I laughed at  
him. It wasn't long after that sleep overcame us both. I fell asleep,  
wrapped in his strong arms, curled up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three weeks since our night in AJ's hotel room before I could get two weeks off from work to join him on the road. I can honestly say that it was rare for me to get excited about taking time off, I know that sounds crazy. If I planned a big trip, then I would get excited about time off. I had taken two trips like that, the first to Ireland and the second was a cruise to the Caribbean. I was really excited for those trips. Any other time I took off was for sick time or appointments. Every once in a while I might take a day or two off to just sleep in and relax, however I was usually bored by the end of the first day and wished I was at work. I was excited for these two weeks! I've been alone for a few years, and did not expect to be missing a person as much as I was missing AJ. I got off the plane, grabbed my suitcase and texted AJ that I had arrived. It couldn't have been longer that five minutes before I heard that familiar southern drawl saying my name and saw his brilliant smile walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and before I could even squeeze in a 'Hello', we were kissing. I broke the kiss and smiled, "That is quite a greeting! Be careful, a woman could get use to that."

"Well, that's what I am going for! I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to get very use to that. I missed you Miranda! Does that sound crazy, even though we talked every day?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, it sounds very crazy." I responded to him with a straight-face, I can't even describe his reaction. I had to let him off the hook, "I'm joking! Those three weeks seemed like three years. I missed you to AJ." I chuckled at him, but was glad when I watched his whole body relax again. The grin that appeared on his face reminded me of one I use to see all the time as a babysitter. It was the one a child gives you when you've told them not to do something and instead of listening they look right at you, grin and start to do exactly what you told them not to do to see what your response will be.

"OH...I'm going to get you for that later!" He whispered in my ear, sending a chill up my back. He grinned and grabbed my suitcase, "Come on darlin', let's get out of here." I followed him out to his rental and we headed for the hotel. We stopped in the lobby so he could sign some autographs and then continued into the elevator. AJ and I were the only people in the elevator, I spun around and dragged his arm with me until I had him pinned against one of the walls. I kissed him deeply, his eyes widened in shock for a few minutes, until one arm wrapped around my waist and the other hand tangled itself in the hair at the back of my head. Before I had instigated the kiss I had a very quick debate in my head, I knew the elevator undoubtedly had a video camera in it, in the end, the side that said 'give them something to watch' won out. AJ pulled me as tight to his body as I could be and we didn't break the kiss until the elevator's 'Ding' let us know we were on AJ's floor. Obviously I had other things on my mind, because I had not paid any attention to what floor AJ had pressed when we had entered the elevator. I separated myself from him and still not fully paying attention, I exited into what I expected to be a hotel hallway. This was either the nicest hotel I had ever been in, or there was no hallway.

"Good afternoon Mr. Styles, Madame! My name is Jonathan and I'll be your personal butler during your stay. Please, allow me to show you around the penthouse." The smiling man who had appeared, seemingly from mid-air said to us, making me jump. I turned my head and looked at AJ with a questioning expression. He was beaming, clearly he was very happy that he had pulled off this surprise and it certainly was! A surprise would have been the only way he ever would have gotten me this far. If I had known that he was getting a penthouse (which was an entire floor of the hotel), I would have vehemently argued with him about it. I couldn't even imagine what he was spending on this, but I knew it was way too much. A small suite would have been too much, a regular hotel room with a King Size bed would have been perfect. We finished the tour with Jonathan and I watched AJ tip him before he let us know that if we needed anything we could just call him. I waited until I was sure he was gone and was about to open my mouth to debate the point with AJ but he beat me to it.

"Miranda, I know exactly what you are about to say. It probably is over-the-top and more than I should have done, but you are worth it and you definitely deserve it! I didn't do this to flaunt the fact that I have money, but I'm not hurting financially. This was my choice, I wanted to 'spoil' you. You might as well get used to it, I plan to do it a lot. You've spent most of your life taking care of other people, my children included. So, let me be the one to take care of you. I have to head to the local news station for that interview I was telling you about the other night, I wish I didn't have to go. I would much rather stay here and talk about the elevator ride, however, the powers-that-be at WWE would be irate if I skipped it. Make yourself comfortable, drop your suitcase in the bedroom and I should be back in an hour or two. Tonight, I've planned one of those dates I promised you." He smiled.

"I'll be just fine, I can keep myself entertained while you go and do your interview. I cannot wait to see what you've planned for our first date." I smiled and kissed him. He grabbed the stuff he needed and headed off, in the meantime, I had to find that master bedroom again. I couldn't help but chuckle, of course he would get the largest room the hotel had, probably the only room in the hotel I would have to worry about getting lost in. I did manage to find the bedroom, and immediately noticed that there was something in the room that hadn't been there when Jonathan 'The Butler' had given us the tour. There was a large, rectangle shaped box on the bed, adorned with a giant red ribbon. I shook my head, I was not exactly comfortable with the fact he was spending all of this money on me. I had been independent for a long time, and when I did have a boyfriend, he never would have spent the money or the time to do this type of thing. In fact, I considered myself lucky that I even got birthday or Christmas presents from him. He lacked a lot! He definitely lacked any sense of romance. Walking over to the bed, I pulled the small, square tag attached to the box. 'For our date tonight, I hope I got everything right! Love, AJ'. I pulled the cover off the box and parted the tissue paper that was wrapped around the gift. My jaw hit the floor when I pulled out the gift. It was the most stunning dress I had ever seen. I had brought a couple of dresses with me in case we went out, but the dresses in my wardrobe looked like bargain basement, clearance rack, rags compared to this dress. It was crazy! This dress had to have cost him a fortune, and he had bought it for me. It was a beautiful, jewel-toned, purple satin slip dress with spaghetti straps. The dress stopped just above the knees. I have to admit, I fell in love with it the second I saw it. It was my style, no rhinestones or crystals, no frilly ruffles, and not anything that would make a woman look like a prostitute. It was so simplistic in its design, yet it was very sexy. Even the color was perfect! I was very glad I had brought my black heels with me. I couldn't help but wonder a little if he did things like this for Ally, I had to imagine that he had. AJ, as promised was back almost two hours after he had left, I was sitting on the couch watching TV. He walked behind the couch and started rubbing my shoulders. "Mm... that feels good. How was your interview?" I tilted my head up so I could see his face, albeit upside down.

"It was a great interview, the reporter was a wrestling fan himself, so he asked really good questions. You weren't too bored I hope?" He smiled down at me and kept rubbing my shoulders.

"No, I kept myself occupied. I had no idea what kind of things you could find on the internet if you googled your name." I grinned as he looked cautiously at me. "I mean, there are fans of yours who write some very interesting stories about you. Steamy stuff! Then you go to You Tube and search your name, good god man! I saw the funniest video of one of your female co-workers, she was dressed like you and did an uncanny imitation of you." I chuckled. "For the record, she was wrong about something." I stated.

"Oh? I know the video you are talking about. What did Niki get wrong?" He inquired.

"Your hair does not remind me of my mom." I responded trying hard to keep a straight face, but I just couldn't, I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard my eyes were tearing up, I did manage to croak out a few words. "I'll have to remember to get you a Mother's Day gift this year!" I broke out into even harder laughter. He moved around the side of the couch and sat down next to me.

"You think that was funny, do you?" He asked without waiting for an answer, "Actually, it was funny, I laughed, but not as hard as that." I looked at him and laughed. He pounced on my faster than I had anticipated, his mouth crashing into mine, tongue wrestling with mine for dominance. I happily gave it to him, my hands caressing his back. He captured my bottom lip with his teeth and bit at it. AJ placed a quick kiss on the lips and grinned down at me. "So…that was some elevator ride up here, you took me by surprise."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just really wanted to kiss you, so I did. You didn't think you were the one who could excite the other, did you? I'm not a virgin and a girl has needs." I grinned back at him.

"Good to know, and darlin' I knew you weren't a virgin." He flashed a big smile at me. We laid there for a while, cuddling and letting our hands wander. AJ broke the silence first, "We have about an hour before our date, we probably should get ready." He said softly. I nodded in agreement.

"The dress is beautiful, truly. I wasn't expecting that. Thank you." I responded. He took my hand and helped me off the couch. We both headed for the bedroom, only once I entered I grabbed my make-up, the dress, my heels and my shower supplies and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going? I thought we were getting ready to go?" He asked, confused about what was happening.

"We are! I'm going to quickly shower, do my make-up and get dressed." I answered. I started to head out of the room again and he started to follow. I stopped and put my hand on his chest, effectively making him stop in his tracks. "Oh no, you can't come with me. You'll be able to get ready in here. I don't want you to see me until I'm completely ready. You bought me this beautiful dress that absolutely deserves a grand entrance! So, you get ready, and I'll meet you in the living room." I smiled mischievously.

"You're seriously going to make me wait to see you until you're done?" AJ laughed thinking that I must be joking. He had never had any woman, even suggest such a thing.

"Yes! I am seriously going to make you wait, its not going to kill you! So, Stay Boy! Good Boy!" I chuckled when he rolled his eyes and groaned at me. I just smiled and continued to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, the smooth, satin just flowed down over my skin. I had make-up on, however I kept it light and natural looking. My hair was styled in loose curls that spilled down my back. Once I was satisfied that I looked perfect, I slipped my black heels on and walked towards the living room, nerves starting to creep up on me. I hoped he liked the dress on me. I reached the doorway to the living room and saw AJ pacing the floor in a well-tailored suit, he looked so handsome. He must have realized he couldn't hear the 'Click' of my heels on the hardwood floor in the hallway and turned around.

"WOW!" AJ exclaimed, looking me over. "Miranda, you are so beautiful! I-I don't even know what to say! I just knew that purple would look amazing on you!" He complimented. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, knowing I was blushing. "Shall we go?" He inquired before offering me his arm. We entered the elevator and instead of pushing the button to go down to the lobby, AJ pressed the 'UP' button and put a key in a keyhole turning it. The elevator started to ascend. I was so confused! The elevator stopped moving and the door opened. It was my turn to be amazed! It was the roof of the hotel. The owners of the hotel took great care in creating a beautiful garden of shrubbery and flowers. The sweet smell of the flowers was carried to my nose by a warm breeze. There in the middle of this garden, a table with two chairs was set up and beautifully set. Blanketing the garden was small white lights, they resembled the white lights you might see on a Christmas Tree. They provided a soft lighting, allowing someone to be able to navigate their way, but not over-power the setting. The sound of soft, romantic music filled the air. The entire scene looked like a place I could have only imagined existed in a fairy-tale. If it weren't for the fact I didn't want to ruin my make-up, I would have been crying. The beauty of it was overwhelming; I didn't know what to say. "Do you like it? I wanted our first date to be very special." He held my hand and walked us to the table.

"It's…its beautiful! I love it! I don't even know what to say, other than Thank You and that doesn't even seem to be adequate." I said, feeling a few stray tears fall down my cheeks. AJ stood up from the chair and leaned over the table, taking his thumb and wiping them away.

"Don't cry Miranda, it makes me sad to see that. I am very happy that you like our first date, and it is just starting." He said as he sat back down. I just shook my head.

"No, they are definitely happy tears! This is just above and beyond what I could have imagined!" I responded softly to him, dabbing my eyes with the napkin from the table. "Have I completely ruined my make-up?" I chuckled.

"Miranda, you look beautiful!" He smiled. AJ and I enjoyed an amazing dinner made by the hotel's chef. We talked about different things and then he asked about my parents. "I remember that they had issues with alcohol, did they manage to get some help and get sober?" He inquired.

"Unfortunately, they didn't do that. Four years ago, they were both driving home from a bar, my father was driving, and he was drunk. They swerved into the oncoming lane and hit another car head on. My parents were killed on impact I was told and the only good thing to come out of it was that the driver of the other car survived with minor injuries. I went back for their funeral, but I haven't gone back home." I explained.

"God Miranda, I'm sorry about your parents. I had no idea." He put one of his hands over mine.

"It's okay; like I said it's been four years now. I was just relieved the other driver was okay. I was prepared to lose them anyway; of course I figured it would be liver failure or a medical issue. At least this way it happened quickly and they were together." I reassured him that the question didn't bother me. He sat for a few minutes looking at me, not saying a word.

"You are amazing, do you know that? I don't know many people who could see the world the way you do. Some people would be bitter towards their parents for being alcoholics and not being around when they needed them. Others might still be stuck in the sadness of it. Four years isn't that long, and I've known people who are messed up over losing someone for ten to fifteen years after the fact. I don't think there is a cut-off or a time limit for loss. You however, seem to have been able to pull yourself up, be thankful that the other driver only had minor injuries and you see their passing could have been a much slower, agonizing process. You impress me so much." He finished and I knew I was blushing again. It wasn't anything I usually thought about, my parent's death had been what it was, and they had welcomed the grim reaper into their lives and it caught up to them.

"Since we've moved into the personal question category, can I ask what happened between you and Ally? If you don't want to talk about its fine, I was just surprised when I heard about it." I questioned.

"No, you can ask that, it's a fair question. We just reached a point where she wasn't happy. I would come home and suddenly she'd be accusing me of cheating. At first, I understood it, I thought that maybe she was feeling insecure. So I would go out of my way to show her how much I loved her. It just kept on happening. At one point, I thought maybe she was just sick of me always being gone, I know that is hard. I would try and talk to her about it, and she would just go off on me. I didn't know what to do really, nothing I said made anything better; I even offered to work it out so we could do counseling. When it got to the point where in my head I was starting to justify cheating, I knew something had to change." He looked at me.

"Justified cheating, I don't know that I understand that." I said looking back at him.

"I just kept thinking, 'If I'm getting accused of cheating, I might as well actually be cheating'. I thought I should at least be getting some kind of pleasure if I was going to deal with it at home. That is what did it; I'm not that kind of man. I don't cheat on relationships and the fact that I could even tell myself it would be ok to do it, was the point I said to Ally that it wasn't working. I told her I thought it was only fair to her if we separated. I wasn't happy, the kids were only hearing us yell at each other, and Ally made it very clear she wasn't happy. I let her have almost everything. I didn't want the kids and her to be in a bad situation. I told the court I was going to voluntarily pay child support, there was no way, I wasn't going to not take care of my kids, they are my responsibility, you know?" He said. I stayed silent until he was done.

"I know you aren't like that, I always thought Ally was lucky that way. That she found a man who wouldn't disrespect the wedding vows you made. I'm sorry things got so bad. Though, from a selfish aspect, I'm not completely sorry that you're single now. If things had worked out, I wouldn't be with you right now." I gave him a slight smile. I watched as AJ stood up from his chair, I was briefly worried that I had upset him. That panic subsided when he held out his hand and asked me if I'd like to dance. I was a little surprised he was such a smooth dancer. Who would have thought a man who had spent a good portion of his life as a professional wrestler would be good at dancing. I'm not sure what it was about being in AJ's arms, but I just wanted to stay there forever. AJ held me close and we swayed to the music. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and inhaled the scent of his cologne, which I loved. He didn't miss a beat, running his fingers through my hair. Emboldened by the response I had received earlier in the elevator, I ran the tip of my tongue up the side of AJ's neck. Moving my mouth back down to the center of his neck I started to suck against the skin. I coaxed a groan as I marked him in the same manner he had marked me that night I had returned to him in the hotel. I slid a hand down his chest, then lower, until I was able to run it down into his pants. I skimmed my hand over the boxer covered length, hearing him suck in a breath as he hardened in my hand. "Mm mm…I think we better go back to the room, or I might be tempted to take you right here." I murmured into his ear. He grabbed my waist and started to maneuver towards the door to the elevator. We made it to the room barely before I started clawing at his clothing. I pushed his jacket off in the living room, his belt flew and landed on the back of the couch. As I pushed him aggressively towards the bedroom, I got the last of his shirt buttons undone and pushed it off in the hallway. We made it into the bedroom and just got the door shut when I was able to push his pants and boxers down and pushed his body into an arm chair. In truth, AJ wasn't even attempting to struggle against being pushed, if he had, I never would have been able to move him. I parted his legs and went down on my knees, wrapping my hand around his hardness and stroked slowly. I looked up at him, I smiled when I realized his head was back against the chair and his eyes were closed. I lowered my head and swirled my tongue around the head, AJ moaned. I ran a hand up his inner thigh and cupped his balls giving them a squeeze. Opening my mouth wider and lowering it down over his shaft, taking him down nearly to the base.

"SHIT! Oh god Miranda. God damn girl, you have a talented mouth!" AJ moaned sliding his hand onto my head. I hollowed out my cheeks as I sucked and let his dick come out of my mouth with a 'POP'. Working up some saliva, I watched as it ran down over the shaft and then began to suck him again. His hand tightened in my hair and I let him have a momentary taste of power, letting him guide my head. "Oh god! Just like that baby! Suck that cock!" He encouraged in between groans. I sped up my bobbing and trailed the tip of my tongue up the large vein that ran up the side of his cock. I moaned against his skin, sending vibration to his sensitive nerves. He thrust his hips up at my face and pumped himself into my throat. It was all I could do not to gag, but it excited me. I knew he had to be getting close. He started to grunt with each thrust, his breathing becoming pants. On my next pass back up his cock, I scraped my teeth up the shaft lightly. The move made him shudder. "Holy Fuck! Oh yeah, I loved that as much as you love my big dick! You're going to make me cum, aren't you?" He moaned. I sucked hard and faster, I wanted to taste him. I could feel his balls tighten and his cock twitch. "OH! Miranda! FUCK! I'm going to cum!" AJ groaned, tugging up on my head, trying to pull out of my mouth. I wasn't going to have any of that, tightening my lips around him. A few more bobs of my head later, he grunted and released his seed into my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me and licked my lips as I looked up at him. His chest heaving as he panted for air, I got off my knees and bent my head down, kissing him. I stood up, AJ got out of the chair and moved closer to me. His hands ran up my arms and once they reached my shoulders, they hooked the spaghetti straps of the dress and pulled them down. He took a partial step back while pulling the straps off my arm. At first, I didn't understand why, but then I realized he had done it, so he watch the satin, slide effortlessly down my body, pooling at my feet. He took my hand, helping me step out of the material and led me towards the bed. AJ sat me on the edge of the bed and kissed me again. He got down on one knee and I froze for a second, finally exhaling a breath when he ran his hand down my calf and carefully removed one of my high heels. He repeated the action on the other leg. He scooped up my legs and placed them on the bed gently. I watched him go to the end of the bed. He stood there for several minutes, just staring at me with a gleam in his eyes. He made a low growl and crawled onto the bed. I laughed as he continued to crawl up and over my body, he looked like a lion who finally took down a gazelle and was examining its prize. AJ settled between my legs and kissed me as he buried himself inside me. My hands slid down his shoulders and onto his back, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Baby, that was so hot! You can be aggressive like that anytime you want. I have to warn you though, I believe that turn-about is fair play!" He whispered in my ear, making me grin. I whimpered in disappointment when I felt his cock pull out of me. Only to scream his name as he thrust back into me forcefully. I grabbed onto his muscular shoulders and dug my fingertips into them.

"AJ! Oh god yes! Fuck me hard, just like that!" I begged. With each thrust he was managing to stroke both my g-spot and my clit. If I had thought the first night we had succumbed to the desire we both had was amazing, this evening was a ravenous, fiery, primal fuck. AJ relentlessly plowed into me and I met each thrust with one of my own. I begged and whimpered underneath him, feeling my climax approaching quickly. My pussy was throbbing, and I could feel his cock twitching, both of us panting for oxygen. We both hit our climax at the same time, my fingernails raked down his back causing him to hiss loudly. I had no doubt I had left inflamed, red scratch marks on his white skin. It was earth shattering, and we both had experienced it together. He emptied himself deep inside me and collapsed onto me. A blistering kiss followed soon after as his hands skimmed my body gently. I moved my body closer to his and smiled. "Fuck! That was incredible, and exactly what I needed after being away from you the last few weeks!" I murmured to him.

"I needed that just as much as you did! You feel so damn good, and the way your body is so responsive for me! You were so wet and when you clinched down on me, I almost came right then. Just think, this was just the first date!" He chuckled and hugged me tight. We stayed wrapped up together that way all night long. I woke up around 1 am briefly and glanced over at the man laying close to me. I was a very lucky woman!


End file.
